31 nuances de Théalthazar
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] À la fin du XIIème siècle, André Le Chapelain a édicté pour les chevaliers 31 règles d'amour courtois. Disons que Théo et Bob les ont chacune respectées… à leur manière. (OS en liste / Théalthazar)


_Salut ! :-)_

_On m'a offert pour mon anniversaire un livre bien sympa avec des tas d'exercices concernant l'écriture ! Parmi ceux-ci, il y en a un qui propose de s'appuyer sur les règles de l'amour courtois et d'écrire, pour les règles qui nous inspirent, un court souvenir en quelques lignes._

_J'ai voulu modifier un peu le jeu, et je me suis éclatée à écrire sur les 31 règles avec du Théalthazar. J'espère que ce petit délire vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

_L'exercice est tiré du livre "Écrire, un plaisir à la portée de tous : 350 techniques d'écriture créative" de Faly Stachak._

_Les 31 règles de l'amour courtois ont été éditées par André Le Chapelain vers la fin du XIIème siècle._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**31 nuances de Théalthazar**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Les Règles d'Amour :**

**1\. Le prétexte du mariage n'est pas une excuse valable contre l'amour.**

Quand Théo se sent l'âme trop religieuse et commence à parler mariage, Bob le fait taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui prouve qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se rendre devant l'autel pour s'aimer comme des damnés.

**2\. Qui n'est pas jaloux ne peut pas aimer.**

Dans les auberges où Bob se bourre la gueule et s'amuse à draguer toutes les filles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois, Théo doit _vraiment_ se retenir pour ne pas faire un génocide de serveuses à grands coups de bouclier.

**3\. Personne ne peut avoir deux liaisons à la fois.**

… Surtout quand son petit ami est un nerveux du bouclier ou a parfois du mal à tenir son démon en laisse.

**4\. Toujours l'amour doit diminuer ou augmenter.**

La journée c'est « t'approches pas de moi ou je te bute, putain d'hérésie », la nuit c'est « oh putain, l'hérésie, baise-moi ». Sinon ça va, les montagnes russes ?

**5\. Il n'y a point de saveur à ce que l'amant obtient sans le gré de son amant(e).**

Toujours demander l'autorisation à Théo avant de faire sortir le démon au beau milieu des ébats.

**6\. L'homme ne peut aimer qu'après la puberté.**

Bob draguait et flirtait avec les filles pour s'amuser, pour tester, pour s'entraîner, « au cas où »… et puis il y a eu Théo, et il a compris qu'avec lui, ça irait beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple jeu.

**7\. À la mort de son amant, le survivant attendra deux ans.**

Mais ils ont prévu de mourir ensemble, pendant un dernier combat épique et glorieux. L'un contre l'autre, peut-être ? Cela, seul le Destin en décidera…

**8\. Personne sans raison suffisante ne doit être privé de l'objet de son amour.**

Quand la cité des Merveilles s'est écroulée, Bob aurait voulu déplacer la montagne entière, pierre par pierre, pour retrouver le corps de Théo.

**9\. Personne ne peut aimer vraiment sans être poussé par l'espoir de l'amour.**

Il n'avait jamais souffert du feu, mais Bob a compris ce que signifiait véritablement « être dévoré par les flammes de l'amour » la nuit où il a enfin osé et que Théo s'est empressé de répondre à ses avances…

**10\. L'amour déserte toujours le domicile de l'avarice.**

Théo a parfois _beaucoup_ de mal à aider Shin et Grunlek quand ils essayent de retenir un Bob bourré qui veut dépenser toutes leurs économies en sex-toys.

**11\. Il ne convient pas d'aimer une femme (ou un homme) dont on aurait honte de faire sa femme (ou son mari).**

C'est pas que Bob refuse obstinément de se marier avec Théo. Au contraire, il aimerait beaucoup. Il adorerait, même. Ça serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. C'est juste qu'il est à moitié diable, et qu'aucune Église n'aime vraiment trop ça. Nuance.

**12\. L'amant véritable ne désire d'autres baisers que ceux de son amant(e).**

Même quand il s'agit juste d'une bise à une demoiselle de noble naissance pour respecter l'étiquette, Théo préfèrerait quand même que ce soit Bob en face de lui.

**13\. L'amour peut rarement durer, quand il est trop divulgué.**

C'est aussi pour ça que Bob et Théo ne crient pas sur les toits qu'ils sont en couple. Ça, et puis l'homophobie, la relation diable/inquisiteur, et tout ce bordel…

**14\. Une conquête facile rend l'amour sans valeur, une conquête difficile lui donne du prix.**

Dix filles d'auberge ne valent pas un Théo.

**15\. Tout amant doit pâlir à la vue de son amant(e).**

… Mais on ne saura jamais si c'est vraiment la présence de Bob, ou si c'est juste la cuisine exotique de Grunlek qui ne passe pas…

**16\. À la soudaine vue de son amant(e), le cœur d'un amant doit tressaillir.**

Celui de Bob a même failli carrément s'arrêter, la seule fois où Théo était un peu éméché et a réussi à lui faire peur en surgissant de derrière le comptoir d'un bar pour lui tomber dessus.

**17\. Amour nouveau chasse l'ancien.**

Et merde, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a eu une fille dans son lit, déjà ?

**18\. Le mérite seul rend digne d'amour.**

Quoique, pour le mérite d'avoir achevé une petite fille à coup de bouclier ou celui d'avoir nucléarisé la région de Mirages toute entière, on repassera…

**19\. Quand l'amour diminue, il faiblit vite, et rarement reprend.**

… Et sans oser en parler à l'autre, tous deux espèrent bien que ça n'arrivera jamais.

**20\. L'amoureux est toujours craintif.**

Combien de scénarios catastrophe Bob a-t-il imaginé quand il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de déclarer sa flamme à Théo ?

**21\. Vraie jalousie fait toujours croître l'amour.**

Maintenant, dans les tavernes, Théo se met à l'aise sans gêne. Parce qu'il a remarqué que lorsque deux ou trois jolies filles viennent lui tourner autour le soir, les parties de jambes en l'air qui suivent avec Bob sont diablement intéressantes…

**22\. Un soupçon sur son amant(e), jalousie et ardeur d'aimer augmentent.**

Ni Bob ni Théo ne trouve ça très sympa de laisser l'autre se branler tout seul. Eh, quoi, imaginez qu'il pense à une fille plutôt qu'à lui !

**23\. Il ne dort ni ne mange celui que passion d'amour démange.**

« Bob ! Tu vas arrêter de me mater avec ces yeux de merlan frit et te décider à avaler ton repas, ou faut que j'te le fasse bouffer moi-même ?! » Dire qu'il avait failli répondre oui à la deuxième proposition…

**24\. N'importe quel acte de l'amant se termine dans les pensées de l'amant(e).**

Rien de plus facile avec la télépathie. Et bon sang, ce que ça peut être excitant…

**25\. L'amant véritable ne trouve rien de bien, qui à son amant(e) ne plaise bien.**

Cette fois-là, Théo avait halluciné. Vraiment. Est-ce que Bob venait de lui offrir un nouveau tapis de selle, absolument magnifique, sous prétexte que c'était l'anniversaire de sa jument ?

**26\. L'amant ne saurait rien refuser à son amant(e).**

Non, on ne parlera pas du Bob entièrement nu, attaché à un arbre et recouvert de traces de dents et d'une substance blanche plus que douteuse que Shin et Grunlek ont eu la drôle de surprise de découvrir par un beau matin. D'hiver.

**27\. L'amant ne peut se rassasier des plaisirs de son amant(e).**

C'est pour ça que Théo et Bob ont débuté leurs ébats en fin de soirée… pour se faire poliment interrompre par Grunlek. Le lendemain matin. Vu qu'il était largement l'heure de ranger le camp et de repartir.

**28\. La moindre présomption pousse l'amant à soupçonner le pire sur son amant(e).**

Un regard coquin, un sourire en coin, un léger mouvement déjà trop expressif, et cette fois ce sont les lèvres de Théo qui vont se lier possessivement à celles de Bob, pour bien rappeler à cette hérésie coureuse de jupons qu'elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à lui.

**29\. Il n'aime pas vraiment celui qui possède une trop grande luxure.**

Avant, il matait les fesses des serveuses. Maintenant, il mate le cul de Théo.

**30\. L'amant véritable est toujours absorbé par l'image continuelle de son amant(e).**

Ça arrive souvent à Théo de se mettre à caresser Bob en pleine nuit. Surtout quand il l'entend gémir son prénom dans son sommeil.

**31\. Rien ne défend à une femme d'être aimée de deux hommes ni à un homme d'être aimé de deux femmes.**

Peu importent le nombre de filles qui leur bavent dessus, le nombre de gars de leur trempe qu'ils ne laissent pas indifférents. Pour Bob, il n'y a que Théo ; pour Théo, il n'y a que Bob.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Ça change de ce que je fais d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! ;-)_

_Merci de votre passage et de votre lecture, hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous aviez d'autres idées pour certaines règles ? :p_

_Comme d'hab, servez-vous en cookies et thé glacé, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics sur Aventures ! :D_


End file.
